Two of a Kind?
by mah29732
Summary: It seems Harry Potter believes a muggle known as the Batman in Gotham have a similar background...but in order to travel to Gotham he along with Hermonie and Ron have to travel by cargo.  Oh, and the Death Eaters are following suit.
1. Dr Fate's Meditation

Two of a Kind?

Chapter 1: Dr. Fate's Meditation

In the study tower of Dr. Fate, Dr. Fate is meeting with a mysterious informant lurking in the shadowy corner across from him.

"Tell me, what do you see?" asked the unfamiliar informant.

"I see Mr. Harry Potter, and his two friends in a cargo holding heading to Gotham" replied Dr. Fate in the meditation.

"Well, thank you, the Dark Lord Voldemort would be pleased to hear about this" as the figure revealed Severus Snape, which he then takes out his wand, "now Good Doctor, it looks like your time is up."

Before Dr. Fate could respond, Snape casts a spell sending Dr. Fate flying right into the air and crashing into a bookshelf nearby.

"But, but I thought you were working for the Ministry of Magic" said Dr. Fate in a weak voice.

"Well, I did" said Snape as he left the scene.

As Dr. Fate attempted to put his healing powers to work, Snape left Dr. Fate's study area and then started to head back to a safe house where Lucius Malfoy was waiting along with other Death Eaters.

"The deed has been done, Dr. Fate has been quite cooperative in providing the information needed" said Snape.

"Are you sure you certain you've finished the job on Dr. Fate?" asked Lucius not believing somewhat of Snape's words.

"I can assure you, he nor his muggle allies, especially the Dark Knight will be involved in our affairs" said Snape as he lied to his fellow Death Eaters.

But as the Death Eaters were prepared to gather in full force to find Harry Potter, the Dark Knight himself was busy all the way in Gotham across an entire ocean doing his typical meditation he was trained. Just then, he received an odd SOS signal, as Dr. Fate's weak image appeared.

"Please, please help me" said Dr. Fate as he appeared.

"Fate, what happen?" asked Batman as he continued to meditate.

"I've been visited by a Death Eater, they're coming to Gotham!" cried Dr. Fate.

"But why?" asked Batman.

"I can't tell you, too weak to tell, but look for what's in the incoming cargo from England" said Dr. Fate, "need strength to escape so the Death Eaters won't find me alive."

"Fate, Fate!" cried Batman as the fading image of Dr. Fate finally disappeared.

As Batman's own meditation ceased, he immediately got up to the computer console and began to search for any odd shipments that may allow storeways onboard. It took only a few more months before the cargo ship itself was loaded and finally arrived in Gotham docks. There, the Death Eaters were ready and waiting for it. As well as the Batman, as he was scanning the area with his inferred goggles he had with him to see any odd figures. Suddenly some odd black smoke began to flow around the area, and several odd characters in figures appeared.

"Now there's something you don't see every day" said Batman as he noticed it from afar.

Lucius Malfoy himself was in charge of the operating prepared to find Harry Potter in the cargo crates.

"This is just too easy" said Lucius as he and his Death Eaters began to head toward the cargo crates, "split up. Yaxley, you take one group, I'll take the other. The rest of you move out, Potter and his two friends have to be hiding somewhere in these crates!"

Indeed the trio were hiding in the crates, as Harry, Hermonie and Ron were trying to hide from the Death Eaters. Heromine had second thoughts on why Harry should look toward getting help from the Batman.

"I don't understand why you should get help from someone from another country like this" said Hermonie.

"He and I are quite alike is the reason, I know who is behind the muggle behind the mask" added Harry.

"Well, if he's good as the newspapers say he is, I hope they're right about that" added Ron as some Death Eaters were getting closer to their area.

Yaxley's group was leading the way in searching for the trio hiding in the crates. One of the Death Eaters spotted something quite odd about one crate as if it was meant for a smuggler to send in some live living people or animals.

"Hmm, this looks a bit odd here" said the Death Eater, "I really wonder."

But before the Death Eater could ponder more, the Batman decided it was time to hop right on over to another hiding place in the area the trio were supposedly were. He then used his grappling hook and used it to grab the unknowing Death Eater whom didn't realize what just happened. As the Death Eater was in quite shock, he was pulled up by the grappling hook and met face to face with the Dark Knight himself.

"Sorry pal, but you're magic show is over" said Batman.

Then with one punch, the Batman managed to send the Death Eater falling right from his place, and onto the ground where Yaxley and the other Death Eaters rushed to the scene. The Batman quickly then maneuvered out of the area.

"What the heck happen here?" asked Yaxley, "Potter didn't get smart and managed to kick your behind."

"No, it was that muggle Lucius mentioned" replied the Death Eater in a somewhat weak voice.

"Who, who could have the strength to take all of us out like this?" laughed Yaxley.

The other Death Eaters then began to ready their wands ready for a battle.

"Split up" ordered Yaxley, "search for the joker who thinks they can take us on."

"Bad strategy" said Batman as he made the remark from afar.

Batman easily picked one Death Eater, after another. It was easy for the Dark Knight to swoop right in, and knock out the Death Eaters. In spite of the Death Eaters being well trained in magic wizardry, they were unable to match whit's with Gotham's famous muggle.

"Good grief, what's going on here" sighed Yaxley as he soon came across some unconscious Death Eaters.

But as Yaxley was about to investigate what happen, the Dark Knight immediately swooped right down and gave Yaxley quite a good punch.

"Hi there" said Batman as he gave another to Yaxley.

Yaxley then took out his wand, and began to fire at Batman who had an easy time dodging the attacks. This obvious sparked Lucius Malfoy and his Death Eaters to stop searching for Harry in their area and come to his aide.

"What are you bloody firing at?" cried Lucius as he came into the scene in a fury.

"The muggle known as the Batman, he's here!" cried Yaxley who was a bit afraid.

"You, Yaxley, you're supposed to be afraid of a muggle like this so-called Dark Knight?" laughed Lucius which he didn't really noticed that Batman was right behind him.

"H-H-He's right behind you" said Yaxley.

"Hi there, you must be the ring leader of this little circus?" asked Batman, "Well, I got news for you your show has been canceled."


	2. Meet the Death Eaters

Chapter 2: Meet the Death Eaters

Lucius Malfoy and his fellow Death Eaters stood with some shock as they had never seen this Batman up in close and personal before.

"This must be the muggle known as the Batman, am I right?" asked Lucius as he turned to his fellow Death Eaters whom nodded a yes, "Well then Mr. Batman, it looks like your days are numbered."

Lucius and the other Death Eaters began to fire their wands at the Batman whom quickly was able to dodge the oncoming attacks. The Dark Knight then responded by firing some of his baterrangs at some of the wands the Death Eaters were holding knocking the wands right out of their hands. As Batman kept on dodging Lucius' attacks, one of Lucius' attacks managed to strike the cargo crates where Harry, Ron and Hermonie were hiding which evidently revealed their hiding places to Lucius.

"Ah, there you are Potter, stop this hide and seek game and come with us!" laughed Lucius as he signaled his Death Eaters to apprehend the trio.

"I'm not going to let you initiate a disappearing act on these three" said Batman as he stood right in the way.

"Poor, poor muggle, you don't know what you're up against" laughed Lucius.

Lucius with one caste of a spell, fired right where Batman was, yet the Dark Knight easily dodged it, and grabbed the trio out of Lucius' range as well.

"Did you see that?" asked Yaxley who was a bit amazed of the Batman's skills.

"Yes, I saw it, I'm not blind you know" added Lucius who was a bit rude.

The Dark Knight then began to fire more baterrangs at the Death Eaters whom were coming his way. He then got out a remote and pressed the button which the Batmobile itself rolled right up.

"Quick, get in!" ordered Batman as he was keeping the Death Eaters at bay.

"You're telling us to ride this hunk of junk?" asked Ron.

"Do as he says!" added Hermonie as she pushed Ron and Harry into the Batmobile.

As Batman started to step back a bit, he eventually too managed to go into the Batmobile and ride off.

"Follow them!" ordered Lucius.

The Death Eaters then turned into black smoke and began to follow the Batmobile.

"We're safe now" said Batman.

"Not for long, those Death Eaters can change into black clouds" added Hermonie.

"I think we're being followed" added Harry as he noticed in the mirror some black clouds were following the Batmobile.

"Hang on, this is going to be a bumpy ride" said Batman as he then pressed some buttons.

The Batmobile itself then transformed into creating wings for the Batmobile, nor the Batplane as it was flying right over Gotham's busy traffic. Yet the black clouds persisted in following Batman and the trio he was helping.

"We'll lose them in the subway" said Batman as he then pressed some buttons on his now Batplane making the wings smaller so that it could fit into the tunnel.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea!" cried Ron as he noticed an oncoming subway train heading right toward them.

"Easy, I got this one" said Batman as he steered the Batplane to the edge before doing it again as another subway train was on the other side of the tracks.

As the Batplane managed to make it through the other end of the tunnel, the black clouds stopped within the subway as it was quite the obvious they had lost where the Batman had fled to, and promptly headed back. As the Death Eaters retreated, Batman wanted to know why the trio were in Gotham of all places.

"So what are a couple of kids like you doing in a place like Gotham?" asked Batman as he continued to fly the Batplane.

"You're asking us?" asked Ron, "It wasn't mine idea for sure."

"It was actually mine idea, I know who you are under the mask and the muggle behind the Batman" replied Harry which obvious spooked the Dark Knight a bit.

"Well, that makes sense, I've been researching your own story as I was searching for what cargo crates from England you would be coming in" said Batman, "you lost your parents to this Lord Voldemort, am I right?"

"Absolutely" added Harry, "but Voldemot has returned."

"And you need my help to face him?" asked Batman.

The trio nodded to the Dark Knight.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do" said Batman as he was landing the Batplane in a secret location in a forest area of Gotham, where a platform opened up and it lowered itself to the Batcave.

Back in a safe house in Gotham for Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord himself had arrived on the scene hoping his Death Eaters had accomplished the deed in finding Harry Potter and his two friends. As Lucius Malfoy entered the scene, Lucius came up empty handed.

"You incompetent morons!" roared Lord Voldemort as he hissed at his failed Death Eaters, "I gave you an easy task! That Harry Potter was going to find the whereabouts of the Batman, a so-called mighty muggle that managed to outwit you all?"

"Please Dark Lord" said Lucius, "you can't underestimate the Batman as he's referred to."

"You should have already have killed this Batman already and have Potter and his two friends with you by now!" continued Lord Voldemort as he continued to rant and hiss.

"Dark Lord, may I suggest one thing" said Yaxley, "we could assign Draco, Lucius' son to the task of putting the demise of the Batman."

"An excellent suggestion" said Lord Voldemort, "that boy will indeed follow in his father's footsteps in becoming a Death Eater, what a better way than taking out Gotham's most precious muggle! Oh, and we may need to get this muggle out and the open."

"Does that mean we can target muggles here in Gotham?" added Yaxley who was a bit anxious for revenge.

"Sure, why not" added Lord Voldemort, "it would be quite a happy spree for us anyway. I'll setup by taking over Gotham, then this Batman will have no other choice but to show his face to us."


	3. Dark Magic In Gotham

Chapter 3: Dark Magic In Gotham

It was finally time for the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort himself to put his plans into action. In a typical bank in Gotham, things were running quite smoothly that is until the likes of the Joker, Gotham's most infamous villain stepped in, with his henchmen throwing laughing gas.

"That's right, it's a free for all for me!" laughed the Joker.

But as the Joker was about to take the money from the bank, several hooded dark figures came right into the scene in the form of dark smoke, and appeared right before the Prince Clown of Crime.

"Say what is this, a magic show?" asked the Joker, "Who are you anyway? This is mine bank, I claimed it first."

"Oh, we don't joke around muggle" said Lucius as he revealed himself to the Joker.

"Oh, what's this, you ultra nerds lost your way to a Medieval re-enactment or something?" laughed the Joker.

"Should we rough them up?" asked one of the Joker's henchmen.

"Be my guest, they look like a group of harmless houseflies, and they're just as annoying as a fly can be, why don't you swat them for me?" ordered the Joker.

"Will do boss" laughed the Joker's henchmen.

As the Joker's clownish henchmen began to charge toward Lucius. Lucius with his wand right out immediately bounded a spell against the Joker's henchmen, turning them into mice.

"Now what was that you're going to say about swatting us?" asked Lucius to which the Joker was about to leave.

"You know, I don't mind handing over this bank to a bunch of new comers to Gotham, ta, ta" laughed the Joker as he left in quite a hurry.

"Should we go follow him?" asked a Death Eater to Lucius as they were forcing everyone to give them money in the bags that use to belong to the Joker and his henchmen.

"No, I think this fool will be useful in drawing out the muggle known as the Batman to us" replied Lucius, "it's what the Dark Lord himself wants."

Back in the Batcave, Batman himself was still trying to wonder why Harry Potter would think he'd be safe in Gotham of all places. The Dark Knight had forbidden the trio from venturing up to the mansion.

"Sorry kids, as much as I know who you think, you know more about me I can't let your presence expose me" said Batman.

"Hey, this wasn't our idea" said Herimone, "it was really Harry's and also a little bit of Ron's."

"I only read what you did in the papers back home" added Ron.

"Well, we need to get you kids back to your own country" said Batman, "I believe I'm already breaking the law by helping you three."

Suddenly, a red emergency alert began to signal on the computer console in the Batcave. The Dark Knight himself rushed to the scene. But surprisingly the one who was calling for help was none other than the Joker himself.

"Joker, how the heck did you get this line?" asked Batman.

"Sorry to bother you Bats, but it seems to me that I ran into some trouble" replied the Joker, "in, one of my bank heists I was disrupted by some dark looking figures whom transport themselves by turning themselves into dark clouds. They also turned my henchmen into mice, on top of that."

"Why are you telling me this, are you working for them?" asked Batman.

"Heck no, I just don't want any competition Bats, that's all" replied the Joker, "anyway, I gotta run before those creeps show their faces again."

"He has to be talking about the Death Eaters" said Herimone.

"They might be using him to draw you out" added Ron.

"I'm well aware of something like that" said Batman as he turned heading toward the Batmobile.

"Wait, we can help!" cried Harry as the trio began running after him.

"It's too dangerous, you three stay here" said Batman as he hopped right into the Batmobile and started to drive off.

"How the heck are we going to catch up to someone like that?" asked Hermonie.

"How about that?" asked Ron as he noticed the Batcycle which was right next to the Batmobile.

Back inside the bank itself, Lucius was finishing up his dirty work for Lord Voldemort, when Lord Voldemort himself arrived on the scene in a dark puff of smoke along with his right-hand man Wormtail.

"I'll finish off the rest of these muggles minding this bank" said Lord Voldemort as he readied his wand.

"As you wish Dark Lord" bowed Lucius.

"Is Drago ready to take action?" asked Voldemort as he was about to head to do his task.

"Yes, Drago" said Lucius which Drago took off his Death Eater mask, "time to finish the job against this renegade muggle."

It seemed like as if Lord Voldemort was about to do the unthinkable as all members of the bank and the customers were forced into one area by the Death Eaters themselves.

"And now to finish the job" said Lord Voldemort.

But as Lord Voldemort was about to cast an unspeakable spell that would certainly end the lives of everyone in the bank. The sounds of a vehicle began to approach the bank itself as none other than the Batman himself had come right on time.

"Shows over, because I've just come to cancel it" said Batman.

"Aw, yes the notorious Dark Knight, the renegade muggle I've been hearing so much about that has been causing trouble for my Death Eaters trying to find the whereabouts of Harry Potter" laughed Lord Voldemort, "well, you'll no longer be a problem for me, because I'll make you wish you hadn't said your previous statement."

"We'll see about that" said Batman.

But before the Dark Knight could come any further toward Lord Voldemort, Drago Malfoy who was hiding nearby came right out and starting firing his wand at the Dark Knight whom was forced to take cover on the other side of his Batmobile. The Dark Knight himself was pinned down by Drago, unable to get inside the Batmobile itself. Suddenly the Dark Knight decided it was time to use an explosive baterrang that had a temporary blinding affect on them.

"This should do the trick" said Batman.

When it was the right chance for the Dark Knight to take a peak, he threw the baterrang right near Drago and the other Death Eaters which it then exploded blinding them all for the time being. It obviously made things difficult for the Death Eaters to see as they were each taken out one, by one by the Dark Knight himself. But as Batman was about to make a surprise attack on Lord Voldemort, Voldemort managed to use his wand and fire a shot at the Dark Knight sending him flying in the air and crashing right on the ground.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge" said Lord Voldemort as he was slowly approaching the Dark Knight who was trying to recover from the attack, "Drago, the renegade muggle has been weakened by me. You may finish him off."

But as Drago was about to approach the Dark Knight and finish the deed, the Batcycle driven by Hermonie drove up with Harry and Ron trying to hang on.

"You three!" cried Lord Voldemort as he noticed the trio.

The trio then picked up Batman and managed to help him up as they started to drive off.


	4. Dr Fate's Healing Powers

Chapter 4: Dr. Fate's Healing Powers

Harry, Ron and Hermonie were in quite a race to escape the Death Eaters carrying on the Batcycle, a wounded Dark Knight barely hanging on. The Death Eaters were obviously following them typically in their dark cloud form, carefully tailing them from right behind.

"I can't lose them!" cried Hermonie as she was steering the Batcycle.

"When did you learn to drive a hunk of junk like this?" asked Ron.

"Just do something to stop the Death Eaters from following us" replied Hermonie as she kept her eyes on the road.

Both Ron and Harry took out their wands and began firing at the dark clouds that were chasing right after them. Although this for the time being kept the Death Eaters whom were following them at bay, it wasn't long before a dark cloud raced right in front of them revealing to be none other than Lord Voldemort's right-hand man Wormtail. Wormtail immediately appears right in front of the trio and the Dark Knight which Hermonie ends up crashing the Batcycle to the side of the curb of the street.

"There goes my pay on this one" sighed Batman in a weak voice as he was trying to get up.

"Ah, yes, the Dark Lord will be pleased that I will have finished you three off all at once, and the muggle known as the Batman as an added bonus" laughed Wormtail.

But before Wormtail could raise his wand at the four, a bright light appeared blinding him, and a fist came right out of nowhere knocking him out cold. The fist belonged to Dr. Fate who had managed to recover with his encounter from Snape.

"Quickly, come with me" said Dr. Fate, "I'll be able to help heal Batman and get you three to safety."

As Harry, Ron and Hermonie helping Batman toward Dr. Fate, Dr. Fate used his teleportation powers and transported them back to the Batcave. Meanwhile, a few minutes later, Wormtail managed to recover from the surprise attack. As the Death Eaters landed in their normal human forms instead of their dark cloud forms they wondered what happened to the Dark Knight along with Harry and his friends.

"Where are they?" asked one of the Death Eaters whom was quite eager to face off with the trio.

"They escaped" replied Wormtail.

"What?" cried Lord Voldemort who had just arrived on the scene as well.

"Please, My Lord" said Wormtail as he began groveling, "they had an ally with him."

"Who, who was with that renegade muggle and Harry Potter and his two friends?" asked Lord Voldemort.

"Dr. Fate" replied Wormtail who suddenly realized whose fist had struck him.

"Bah, that renegade magician, he should know better, I thought I sent Snape to finish him off" said Lord Voldemort.

"He must have lied" uttered one of the Death Eaters.

"No, he couldn't have lied" continued Lord Voldemort, "he's one of my best agents. He even managed to penetrate Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic itself."

"Then Dr. Fate has held a few tricks up his sleeve" added another Death Eater.

"Of course, it's no wonder this Batman has him as an ally, he couldn't have gone far" said Lord Voldemort, "there must be a way we can find out where this Batman resides, and uproot it for good."

"I've heard talk on the muggle street that he might reside in a cave" said one of the Death Eaters.

"Interesting, I'll ensure this renegade muggle won't be a threat to us no more" continued Lord Voldemort, "we'll continue spreading destruction to the muggles in Gotham. While the rest of my dear Death Eaters will do that job, I want Snape to lead a team to find the lair of the Batman and destroy this renegade muggle for good."

But while Lord Voldemort was obviously making adjustments to his plans, Dr. Fate was busy using his healing powers to heal Batman's wounds. As Batman was on a doctor's-like table being healed by Dr. Fate, Alfred had no other choice but to help the trio out.

"Alfred, don't bother reporting them" said Batman, "we got bigger problems to deal with."

"As you wish sir" said Alfred.

But as the Dark Knight was being healed by Dr. Fate, Harry felt bad for the Dark Knight and wanted to go above in Gotham to stop Lord Voldemort.

"This should be our chance to stop him" said Harry.

"It's too dangerous, just look at what Lord Voldemort did to the Batman" said Hermonie.

"Yeah, she's right" added Ron.

"But you suggested we go find him" continued Harry.

"Yeah, I thought he had some cool powers, not being able to not outwit someone like Voldemort" replied Ron.

"Having a problem?" asked Alfred as he approached the trio, "Is there anything I can do to make your lives more comfortable here?"

The trio simply shook their heads as a no, to the butler.

"Very good then, I'll be on my way" continued Alfred.

Back on the surface, things were getting quite hairy in Gotham. Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters were having a field day robbing banks, to destroying police stations by leveling them off their foundation with their magic.

"This is fun!" cried one of the Death Eaters with joy who was using his wand to lift up a police station from its foundation.

Suddenly, a van which the Joker was driving noticed the ongoing chaos in Gotham.

"What's a guy have to do in order to be the first one to get to the crime scene!" cried the Joker, "I wanted to do something like that to these dirty cops!"

"Hey, it's that clown of a criminal we ran into earlier" said a Death Eater as they noticed the Joker in his car.

"Well, that's my cue to make run for it" said the Joker as he started to drive the van in the other direction.

The Death Eaters simply then turned into the dark clouds like before and gave chase to the Joker.

"So, you want to play rough?" asked the Joker, "What are you supposedly trying to do? Make me choke to death with deadly poison gas?"

The Joker then immediately hits the peddle of the van quite hard, obviously going quite fast at a fast speed.

"Yippiee, I'm on top of the world!" laughed the Joker.

Knowing the Joker himself couldn't take the Death Eaters on, he immediately leaped right out of the van itself, which the Death Eaters continued onward following the van until it was likely going to crash into a nearby wall about three blocks away.

"That should buy me enough time, where in the ding dong is the Batman?" asked the Joker, "Oh, did I just say that?"


	5. Snape's Hunting Team

Chapter 5: Snape's Hunting Team

Snape had finally formed his team that included Draco along with also a number of Death Eaters. While the rest of the Death Eaters were out causing chaos in Gotham, Snape and his team headed toward the caverns underneath Gotham.

"You sure we're heading in the right direction?" asked one of the Death Eaters.

"Of course I'm sure, if a muggle like the Batman wants to pretend to be a bat, I say we go look where bats hang out" replied Snape.

"I guess that makes sense" replied Draco as they continued to walk in the dark cavern with lights on their wands lit.

"Of course it does you fool, why does the Batman, call himself the Batman?" asked Snape, "Come, we shouldn't be too far ahead. I can sense the renegade muggle might be near."

But while Snape and his team were deep within the caverns under Gotham, up above Gotham chaos reigned supreme as Lord Voldemort was quite happy, he couldn't remember any other time he was happy in his life other than become the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was changing all the citizens of Gotham into animals with his powers along with the remaining Death Eaters.

"This city of muggles is ours for the taking!" laughed Lord Voldemort, "There will be no one to stop us, not even the renegade muggle known as the Batman."

The other Death Eaters agreed in making their own evil laughter and began to continue promoting chaos. This obviously annoyed the likes of the Joker who wanted in all the fun. So he got most of the stronger villains that the Dark Knight usually faced in one setting in one of his secret hideouts.

"So what's this all about?" asked Gentlemen Ghost.

"We're the ones who should rightfully own Gotham, not a bunch of outside magicians" said the Joker, "who's with me on ending their acts?"

"I'm in" said Gorilla Grodd.

"I'm in" added Sinestro.

"So am I" added the Scarecrow.

"Ditto for me" said Captain Cold.

"I'd like to solve some of their riddles" added the Riddler.

"Great, it's agreed then, we strike these renegades immediately" laughed the Joker.

While the Joker was making his plots, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters continued with their mayhem. With no other superheroes around to stop them, they were unaware of the Joker being obsessed with having Gotham to himself. Suddenly a nerve gas grenade was thrown into the scene against some Death Eaters whom were turning people into animals. The nerve gas choked them for a bit, giving enough time for Gorilla Grodd to step knocking the Death Eaters out cold with one swipe of his paw.

"What the?" cried Lord Voldemort as he turned around.

"So, you're looking for a fight?" asked the Joker, "Well, I got news for you, this town isn't big enough for the two of us."

"Oh great more renegade muggles to deal with" said Lord Voldemort.

"Was that suppose to be an insult?" asked the Joker, "Because I'm not laughing, and neither are my friends."

Suddenly Gotham's most notorious villains reared their ugly faces from the fog.

"This city is ours, not yours, so we're asking you to make like a leaf and fly away" continued the Joker.

"Arrogant muggles, you don't know who you're dealing with" continued Lord Voldemort in a defiant mood.

"I beg to differ" said the Joker as he threw a laughing gas filled grenade.

"Quickly, flee to the safe house!" ordered Lord Voldemort as he and his Death Eaters turned into dark clouds.

"After them" ordered the Joker.

As the Joker and Gotham's most notorious villains began to gave chase to Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, back in the Batcave, an alarm was going off signaling that some intruders were nearby.

"There seems to be too much going on, on the outside" said Dr. Fate as he noticed the messages coming out of Gotham.

"Intruders, we got company, they're deep within these caverns here" said Batman.

"You want us to help you?" asked Harry.

"It might be Lord Voldemort" added Hermonie.

"I think I can handle things on my own" said Batman as he got up and headed deeper into the old caverns.

While Batman was prepared to deal with whomever was intruding within the caverns, deeper within those caverns the Death Eaters with Snape and Draco were getting worried that they won't be able to face the Dark Knight up in front.

"Are you coming?" asked Snape as he turned toward the Death Eaters.

"This muggle, he seems too powerful" said one of the Death Eaters.

"I don't care, you will help Draco out in drawing out this renegade muggle" said Snape.

As Snape's team came closer, and closer to where the Batcave might possibly be, some rocks fell nearby one of the Death Eaters spooking him quite a bit.

"Oh, I wish I had better help these days" sighed Snape.

But as Snape turned around, the movements in the darkness were none other than the Dark Knight himself trying to get around Snape's team.

"Time to end this magic show" whispered the Batman to himself.

As two Death Eaters found themselves alone, it was time for the Dark Knight to swoop into action, quite literally knocking both of them out cold. This obviously brought the attention of Snape and Draco who moved quickly toward that area along with the remaining Death Eaters.

"It had to be him!" cried one of the remaining Death Eaters who was about to panic.

"Fool, don't be afraid of such a muggle who pretends what he is not" said Snape, "I can detect this Batman's movements, as he seems to be right over there!"

Snape with one swipe of his wand fires where the Dark Knight was hiding in the dark. The Dark Knight quickly maneuvers out of the way and dodges the attack. He fires a baterrang trying to knock Snape's wand right off of his hand, but Draco runs in his defense and fires a shot from his wand destroying the baterrang itself.

"My word, you are getting fast, time to finish off this renegade muggle once and for all" said Snape as he and his remaining team moved toward Batman with their wands aimed at him.

It seemed like it was the end for the Dark Knight, that is until Harry, Ron and Hermonie fired their wands from their hiding positions at Snape's team.

"Strategic retreat!" ordered Snape.

It was quite the obvious, that Harry, Ron and Hermonie were not alone, as Dr. Fate brought them to Batman's location.

"I thought you might need some extra help" said Dr. Fate.

While Snape's team was making a hasty retreat, where Snape was secretly protecting Harry, outside in Gotham things were pretty grim for Lord Voldemort as he and his Death Eaters had arrived at their safe house. So did the Joker and Gotham's villains.

"Impossible!" cried Lord Voldemort.

"Oh come on, it's not that hard to follow you guys anymore" laughed the Joker, "time to level this place!"

"Er, Dark Lord might I suggest we make a run for it?" asked Lucius who really didn't want to see what the Joker had in store for them.

"Bah, I suppose you're right" sighed Lord Voldemort.

With one swipe of the wand, Lord Voldemort instantly creates heavy thick fog, the right sort of fog which the Death Eaters could easily flee. As for Snape and his team, it was time for them to also leave. Snape and his team had turned all into dark clouds to flee just as Batman, Dr. Fate, Harry, Ron and Hermonie had finally caught up with them.

"Looks like they decided to run" said Dr. Fate.

"And I think it's time you three headed back home" added Batman as he turned to Harry, Ron and Hermonie, "don't worry, I'll provide you with the right connections to get home safely."


End file.
